Forbidden Love
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: : Shusei adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Lalu bagaimana kalau Hotsuma memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan terhadap Shusei. Warning : AU, terinspiransi dari lagu Spice by Kagamine Len, terdapat mature kontent, yaoi, yang pastinya OOC apa lagi untuk Hotsuma yang di sini.


Disclaimer : Odagiri Hotaru

Genre : Drama & hurt/comfort

Rate : M

Pairing : HotShu

Warning : AU, terinspiransi dari lagu Spice by Kagamine Len tapi mudah-mudahan aja gak terlalu mirip dengan lagunya :D, yaoi, yang pastinya OOC apa lagi untuk Hotsuma yang di sini dapat peran playboy, terdapat mature konten, kalau kalian tidak suka lemon kalian bisa menskip paragraph yang ada tanda (…).

Summary : Shusei adalah teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah terpisahkan. Lalu bagaimana kalau Hotsuma memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan terhadap Shusei, perasaan yang begitu tabu sehingga dapat menghancurkan persahabatan mereka dan di dalam rasa frutasinya yang amat dalam Hotsuma mencoba menyalurkannya dengan mengencani gadis-gadis yang terpikat olehnya tanpa pernah ia sadari seseorang selalu memperhatikannya dari belakang dengan sorot mata sendu yang penuh luka.

Forbidden love

'lagi-lagi' hembusan nafas lelah meluncur dari bibir tipis seorang pemuda berambut _brunett_, bertubuh ramping dan tinggi semampai, mata coklat keemasannya menyipit ketika mendapati sang sahabat masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk sedangkan jam yang berada di _night stand_ sudah menunjukan angka 07.47 _AM_ yang berarti bisa dipastikan kalau si pemalas yang berada di tempat tidur itu tidak cepat-cepat bangun mereka akan terlambat masuk sekolah.

Dan lagi… alis Shusei —nama pemuda itu— kembali berkerut seraya membawa tangannya ke hidungnya menutup indra penciumannya dari polusi udara di ruangan itu. Bau ruangan ini… tercium bau _sex_, walaupun sudah agak samar.

Tangannya terkepal erat, hatinya bergejolak marah, dan dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak ke lantai Shusei melangkah menuju tempat pemuda pirang itu terbaring lalu langsung mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi ketika ia sudah berada di samping sahabatnya itu dan…

DUAAKKK!

BRUAAK!

ARRGH!

…Menendang keras sang sahabat hingga ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"SHUSEI!" raung si pirang seraya bangkit dari tempat ia terjatuh dan langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya yang balik menatapnya datar.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini, hah?!" makinya, tanpa peduli bahwa kenyataannya sekarang ini ia tengah dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja membangunkanmu," ujar Shusei dengan nada tenangnya yang seperti biasa.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menendangku sampai jatuh begini, sakit tahu!"

"kalau kau tidak dibegitukan kau tidak akan bisa bangun dan lagi lihat jamnya bodoh! Kita sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah."

"…Memangnya kenapa? Aku memang berniat untuk bolos sekolah, kok."

"Kau tidak bisa begitu Hotsuma, kau sudah beberapa kali bolos sekolah dan jika kau tetap melakukannya bisa-bisa kau akan…"

"Tidak akan naik kelas, itu 'kan yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sudah mengerti Shusei, jadi berhentilah mengulang kata-kata yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya," potong pemuda yang dipanggil Hotsuma itu seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya sambil bergumam kecil, '_Tch! Kau sama cerewetnya dengan ibuku_,' yang tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Shusei dengan jelas.

" kalau begitu cepatlah mandi sana! Atau kau…" bola-bola coklat keemasaan milik Shusei mengerling nakal ke arah benda yang menggantung diantara kaki Hotsuma seraya memasang senyuman _seductife _ke arah Hotsuma.

"…Mau aku yang memandikanmu?" lanjutnya, Hotsuma mengikuti arah pandangan Shusei sebelum kemudian berteriak marah ketika ia mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shusei.

"Gaaah! Jangan menggodaku! Dasar cabul!" gusarnya dengan wajah memerah seraya melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah Shusei yang dengan sukses dihindari Shusei dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke samping membuat bantal malang itu sukses membentur dinding yang ada di belakangannya.

" Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa membawa pacarmu ke kamarmu dan mengajaknya berhubungan intim itu bukan perbuatan cabul?" tanya Shusei dengan nada yang serius tatapanya berubah jadi intens ke arah Hotsuma. Mereka saling melemparkan pandangan kearah satu sama lain sebelum Hotsuma menutup matanya, memutuskan perang _death glare_ itu dengan satu gerakkan dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada disebelah pojok kamarnya.

"Aku butuh penyaluran, sebagai seorang remaja kau pasti mengerti 'kan? Lagi pula aku memakai pengaman kok, jadi tidak perlu cemas kalau nanti mereka bakal hamil… kecuali mereka pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki lain," ujarnya seraya membawa tangannya meraih knop pintu.

"Bukan itu maksudku Hotsuma, aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah Shusei, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," potong Hotsuma seraya menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aku peduli padamu, Hotsuma…" bisik Shusei pedih.

Di lain tempat Hotsuma bersandar di pintu dengan matanya yang menerawang kearah dinding porselin kamar mandinya, sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh bagian yang berdeyut nyeri di dadanya.

'_Sial, seharusnya aku tidak boleh membiarkan harapan ini tumbuh, Shusei perhatian padaku karena aku sahabatnya, orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, tapi kenapa perasaan ini makin lama makin tidak bisa aku tahan?_' Hotsuma dengan geram meninju dinding porselin yang ada didekatnya dengan kuat, berusaha meluapkan seluruh perasaannya dari tinju itu, tidak peduli dengan kepalannya yang berdarah akibat ulahnya itu.

'_Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh membuat Shusei sepertiku, Shusei berhak memilih wanita yang ia sukai dan mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik bersama pasangannya bukan bersama orang sepertiku…_'

Angin berhembus lembut. Memainkan rambut pirang Hotsuma. Pemuda itu menumpukkan tangannya di pagar pembatas atap sekolah, sedangkan matanya tertuju pada sesosok _brunett _yang tengah berada di ruangan osis yang letaknya berada di seberang gedung satu tingkat di bawahnya. Alisnya tertekuk tidak suka ketika matanya menangkap segerombolan gadis-gadis —termasuk ketua osisnya sendiri— yang mengelilinginya, berdalih untuk meminta pendapat darinya.

Hotsuma tahu kewajiban seorang wakil ketua osis seperti Shusei membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab penuh pada tugas yang di embannya seperti menerima dan menyaring masukan dari anggota lain tapi dari pada itu semua, Hotsuma lebih tahu pasti alasan sebenarnya dari gadis-gadis itu menggerumbungi Shusei, mereka hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari Shusei dan itu mambuatnya sangat kesal.

'_Tch! Membuatku muak saja'_ pikirnya seraya memalingkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan punggungnya dengan pagar pembatas di belakangnya.

"Renjou-kun," panggil sebuah suara dari arah samping kirinya tepatnya dari arah pintu masuk atap, mendengar namanya di panggil Hotsuma pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan senyuman manis yang sudah terlatih pun terlukis di wajah tampannya ketika menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Yoshino," sahutnya seraya memberikan isyarat pada gadis itu agar lebih mendekat ke arahnya dan ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dengan cepat Hotsuma menarik pinggang gadis itu membuat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain, bento yang tadi dibawa gadis itu menjadi pembatas jarak antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Hm? Kau mau memberikan bento itu untukku" tanya Hotsuma ketika matanya tertumbuk pada bungkusan kotak makanan yg berada di bawah dagunya.

"Ah! Ha-ha'I, hari ini aku membuat dua bento, a-aku ingin memakannya bersama Renjou-kun, ja-jadi apa Renjou-kun mau memakannya bersamaku?" Gugup Yoshino, bahkan ia tidak mampu menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik karena malu dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kebetulan aku belum beli makanan dari tadi. Makasih ya," ujar Hotsuma seraya mengambil satu bento dari Yoshino sambil melayangkan ciuman di bibir gadis itu, membuat gadis itu sontak berjengit kaget dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah, bibir mungilnya bergerak terbuka dan tertutup, tidak menduga serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Hotsuma padanya.

Lama Yoshino terpaku di tempatnya sebelum kemudian panggilan Hotsuma menyadarkannya dari _trance _yang dialaminya, "Oi Yoshino, kemarilah!" dan gadis itu hanya bisa gelagapan sebelum beranjak menemui Hotsuma dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Ah! Renjou-kun, tanganmu terluka!" panik Yoshino, ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertumbukan dengan tangan Hotsuma yang diperban.

"Ah ini, aku mendapatkanya saat terjatuh dari kamar mandi," bohongnya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa kau sudah mengobatinya dengan benar?"

"Ah… tadi Shusei membantuku mengobatinya. Tidak apa, luka seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"O-oh, begitu…" tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Yoshino saat mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Hotsuma malah menolehkan wajahnya kearah dimana seseorang yang namanya ia sebutkan tadi berada dengan ekspresi menerawang terpahat di wajahnya, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi ketika Shusei menanyakan luka di tangannya dan kenapa ada suara berdebam dari kamar mandi.

Dan saat ia menjelaskan kalau ia terpeleset ketika hendak keluar dari bak mandi dan tangannya tidak sengaja membentur pinggiran bak mandi yang langsung mendapat tatapan _specific _oleh Shusei walaupun pada akhirnya ia melepaskannya dengan sebuah desahan napas lelah dan ceramah singkat seperti bagaimana ia seharusnya berhati-hati kalau sedang melangkah apa lagi di lantai yang agak licin yang di tanggapi Hotsuma dengan gerutuan kesal, mengatakan kalau ia akan berhati-hati lain kali.

"Re—Renjou-kun…" panggilan Yoshino sontak membuatnya tertarik kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya dan Hotsuma mendapati dirinya tengah disodori daging kare oleh Yoshino dengan wajah gadis itu yg agak bersemu merah, kelihatan sekali kalau ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menyuapi Hotsuma.

"Co-coba bilang aaa~" gugup gadis itu, tangannya Hotsuma sadari bergetar kecil.

Hotsuma hanya tersenyum kecil kearah gadis itu sebelum memegangi tangan gadis itu dan membawa mulutnya menangkap daging yang berada di sumpit Yoshino membuat wajah gadis itu seperti kepiting rebus dan Hotsuma tidak bisa menahan kekehannya atas reaksi gadis itu.

Hotsuma membawa tangannya keatas kepala Yoshino, mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut sebelum kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, ya? Ayo lanjutkan makannya!" ajaknya seraya memakan bagiannya, tanpa ia ketahui seseorang dari seberang gedung selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan bola-bola coklat keemasannya yang bersinar sendu.

Shusei memutar posisi duduknya kembali menghadap meja kerjanya, memandangi berkas perencanaan festival sekolah yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada perencanaan _project_ itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menistirahatkan pikirannya dulu.

Seharusnya ia memberikan perhatian penuh terhadap _project_ itu mengingat alasan ia bolos pelajaran kedua sampai jam keempat nanti adalah untuk menghadiri rapat osis yang membahas tentang _project_ ini, tapi pikirannya malah tidak bisa lepas dari Hotsuma, dan bayangan Hotsuma bersama gadis lain membuat suasana hatinya tambah buruk.

"Usui-kun, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya seorang gadis yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya, rupanya gadis itu menyadari —atau memang karena Shusei selalu menjadi pusat perhatian— wajahnya yang agak tertekuk dan gerakkan tangannya yang memijit pelipisnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Haruka-san, maaf membuatmu khawatir," jawab Shusei sekenanya sambil tersenyum simpul membuat kedua pipi gadis yang bernama Haruka itu bersemu merah.

"_So-sou ka_? Kalau begitu baguslah!" ujar haruka sambil tersenyum lega, "Tapi Usui-kun, kalau kau memang tidak enak badan kau bisa saja kok izin keluar dari rapat, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, _ne_?" lanjutnya lagi.

"_Ha'i_, terima kasih atas perhatiannya Haruka-san, aku sangat menghargainya," ujar Shusei tulus.

"_Ha-ha'i_…" gumam Haruka sambil tersipu malu.

Dengan itu Shusei kembali menatapi berkas _project-_nyadengan pandangan menerawang, kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke meja dengan jari-jemari yang saling mengikat.

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tak seharusnya memikirkan hubunganku dengan Hotsuma sampai sejauh itu, kami berdua hanya sahabat dan memang seharusnya begitu, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak bisa menerimanya ketika aku melihat Hotsuma bersama wanita lain?_' jari-jemari Shusei mengerat sementara matanya menunjukan determinasi.

'_Aku tidak boleh mengubah Hotsuma sepertiku! Hotsuma berhak memilih wanita yang ia sukai dan hidup normal seperti pasangan pada umumnya bukan bersama orang sepertiku. Walaupun harus… mulai besok aku akan menjauhinya kalau itu memang yang terbaik…_'

Hampir dua minggu sudah Shusei menjauhi Hotsuma dengan harapan agar perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap sahabatnya itu bisa terkubur dalam-dalam. tapi kenyataannya, semakin ia berusaha mengubur perasaan itu, perasaannya terhadap Hotsuma semakin tak terkendali.

Ia sangat merindukan Hotsuma, sangat. tapi tekatnya masih ia pegang teguh walaupun harus mengabaikan rasa sakit akan ia lakukan kalau itu bisa menyelamatkan ikatan persahabatan mereka yang sudah dijalin semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Dan dengan itu ia berusaha mencari peralihan dengan memfokuskan diri pada persiapan festival yang akan diadakan kurang lebih satu minggu lagi, dan di sinilah ia berjalan berkeliling pasar bersama sang ketua osis yang dari tadi masih mengomel tentang sang seketaris yang seharusnya menjadi partner kerjanya dalam mencari bahan untuk _festival_ nanti.

"_Mou_! Shirohana-chan kenapa sih! Padahal ia sudah setuju dengan pembagian tugas mencari bahan denganku minggu kemarin tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia berkata tidak bisa karena sudah janji dengan seseorang. Memangnya seberapa penting sih orang itu dari pada tugas osis," gusar gadis itu seraya menendang kaleng yang ada di depannya.

"Yah, berpikiran positif sajalah Yuri-san, mungkin saja seseorang yang dimaksudnya itu orang dari keluarganya," ujar Shusei berusaha berpikiran positif.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi aku jadi tidak enak denganmu Usui-kun, gara-gara aku pekerjaanmu jadi _double_, padahal kau pasti capek mengurus koordinasi dan tata letak bazzar belum lagi tugas dari kelasmu sendiri."

"Tidak apa kok Yuri-san, belakangan ini aku memang butuh kerjaan."

"Hmm… kau memang _workaholic_ ya, andai saja semua anggota osis sepertimu pasti aku juga tidak akan susah mengatur mereka, Hehehe…"

"Terima kasih aku anggap itu sebagai pujian untukku."

"Ah _by the way_, apa kau lapar Usui-kun? Kebetulan bahan yang kita perlukan sudah ada semua."

"Boleh, makan dimana?"

"Kalau tidak salah di sini ada ca— eh? Bentar bukannya itu Shirohana-chan? OI! SHIROHANA-CHAAN!" dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Shusei, gadis itu pun menarik tangan Shusei menuju ke arah orang yang ia kenali sabagai Shirohana dan melabrak orang itu di tempat itu juga.

"HEI! SHIROHANA-CHAN, APA MAKSUDMU KALAU KAU PUNYA JANJI YANG SANGAT PENTING DENGAN SESEORANG?! NYATANYA DI SINI AKU LIHAT KAU MALAH MESRA-MESRAAN DENGAN PACAR BARU MU!" teriak Yuri tepat diwajah Shirohana yang tampak memucat.

"Yu—Yuri-chan… _a-ano_… itu…" gugup Shirohana.

"APA! HAHH! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENGELAK 'KAN?! JADI INI KERJAANMU SELAMA INI, KAMI YANG CAPEK-CAPEK KERJA KAMU MALAH ASYIK PACARAN!" koar Yuri, Shirohana makin terpojok, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa mereka sadari dua pemuda yang tersisa tengah beradu pandang dengan mata yang sama-sama terbelalak terkejut.

'Hotsuma…'

Di sana tepat di depannya, orang yang belakangan ini mati-matian ia jauhi kini tengah berdiri di depannya, hatinya kembali terasa teriris begitu menyadari dengan siapa sahabatnya berkencan.

Keduanya saling adu tatap selama beberapa menit sebelum kemudian saling membuang muka, entah karena perasaan canggung atau karena ada perasaan lain yang membuat mereka tidak sanggup memandang wajah orang di hadapan mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya hati mereka berdua sekarang ini sama-sama berkecamuk dengan yang namanya api cemburu karena menyadari masing-masing dari mereka sama-sama membawa seorang gadis.

"_MOU II_! AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MENDENGAR ALASAN DARIMU! BESOK AKU AKAN MENGAJUKAN PERMOHONAN DIRIMU KE WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH UNTUK DI COPOT DARI ANGGOTA OSIS! Ayo Usui-kun!" dan dengan itu Yuri kembali menarik Shusei pergi, meninggalkan Shirohana yang kini menangis sesunggukan penuh penyesalan dengan tangannya yang memeluk Hotsuma, meminta ketenangan dari sang pacar.

Sedangkan Hotsuma sendiri sedang dilanda dilemma antara pergi menyusul Shusei dan meminta penjelasan darinya kenapa ia menjauhinya belakangan ini, tapi di sisi lain kakinya bagai terpaku di tempat begitu ingatanya kembali kelima menit yang lalu dimana ia bisa melihat topeng Shusei yang retak dan memperlihatkan ekspresi sendu yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

'Tch, sejak kapan ia punya ekspresi seperti itu?'

Hari ini Hotsuma mendapati dirinya jadi uring-uringan sendiri, setelah kejadian kemarin Shusei jadi lebih susah ditemui. Ia sengaja pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Shusei dan meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya menghindarinya selama beberapa hari ini, tapi sebelum ia bisa menemuinya, Shusei sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke gedung sekolah tanpa menghiraukannya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Sakit. Hotsuma seperti merasa sesuatu dirampas darinya, meninggalkan ruang kosong yang berlubang di dalam hatinya. Hotsuma tahu dari awal memang ia yang salah, dari awal Shusei tidak pernah setuju dengan sikap Hotsuma yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi ia tidak pernah sampai mengabaikan Hotsuma seperti ini, bersikap seperti dirinya tidak ada di depannya.

Hotsuma menghentikan langkahnya, memandang taman sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Nihil, Shusei benar-benar tidak ada di mana pun. Hotsuma dengan lesu mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman, kakinya sudah lelah melangkah ia sudah mencari Shusei dimana-mana, di kelasnya, di kantin, di ruang osis, bahkan di atap pun sudah ia periksa.

Hotsuma menghembuskan nafasnya lelah seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap arakan awan di langit biru. Mengira-ngira dimana Shusei berada.

"Renjou-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya sebuah suara, sontak Hotsuma menolehkan kepalanya ke depan mempertemukan _orb topaz_-nya dengan _orb_ kecoklatan milik si penyapa yang ia ketahui sebagai Yoshino Shiori, pacarnya sendiri.

"Ah… kau Yoshino, ada apa?" tanya Hotsuma.

"U-umm… itu… aku cuma mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Tadi aku mencarimu di atap ternyata kau di sini," jelas Yoshino dengan terbata.

"Oh itu, aku sedang mencari Shusei. Sejak pagi tadi dia terus menghindariku entah kenapa, padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya."

"O-oh…"

"Kemarilah, Yoshino," ujar Hotsuma seraya menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. Yoshino lalu duduk disamping Hotsuma seraya mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Ini untukmu, Renjou-kun," ujar Yoshino, seraya menyodorkan sepotong sandwich pada Hotsuma.

Hotsuma menerima sandwich itu dan memeriksanya sebelum kemudian tersenyum lembut setelah menyadari tidak ada potongan tomat disana, hanya ada sehelai daun sawi, mentimun, telur, keju, dan dua potong daging ham.

"_Shangkyu-na_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang kearah Yoshino. Tangannya mengacak lembut rambut Yoshino, membuat gadis itu tersipu malu dibuatnya.

Keheningan menyergap keduanya ketika tidak ada dari mereka yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, bagi Yoshino keheningan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan apa lagi dengan adanya Hotsuma di sampingnya setiap waktu yang dilewati pasti terasa sangat berharga. Sedangkan untuk Hotsuma sendiri pikiranya sekarang ini sedang melanglang buana ke suatu tempat. Shusei. Tentu saja.

Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu. Alasan kenapa ia menjauhinya belakangan ini dan kenapa ia tidak pernah lagi datang untuk menjemputnya seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Renjou-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoshino khawatir.

"Ah tidak, aku cuman—" mata Hotsuma tertumbuk ke arah sudut bibir Yoshino yang terdapat saus tomat dan ide jahil pun terlintas di benaknya, "Hei, Yoshino-chan."

"Hm? Ada ap—" tidak sempat Yoshino menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hotsuma buru-buru merundukan kepalanya dan menjilat sudut bibir gadis itu yang terdapat saos tomat di sana, membuat mata gadis itu membelalak terkejut dengan bibir mungilnya yang terbuka lucu.

"Ap— tapi bukannya Renjou-kun tidak suka tomat?" tanyanya bingung dengan wajahnya yang kembali bersemu merah.

"Yah… tapi bibirmu terlalu manis untuk di abaikan apalagi ada saus tomat di sana, membuatku ingin memakannya saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum _innocent_ membuat wajah sang gadis memerah seperti tomat.

Sebenarnya Hotsuma mau meludah jijik saat rasa saus tomat menyebar di lidahnya namun ia tahan, ia harus menjaga imejnya di mata pacar-pacarnya, dan salahkan Shusei yang menularinya dengan sifatnya yang suka menggoda orang-orang.

"Hei" panggil Hotsuma seraya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoshino.

"_Ha-ha'i_?"

"Setelah pulang dari sekolah ini, maukah kau datang ke _apartment_-ku?"

"Te—tentu," lirih Yoshino seraya menundukkan kepalanya, malu dengan jarak wajah Hotsuma yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari arah gedung yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman sekolah tepatnya ruang musik, sesosok pemuda tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan raut muka sendu.

Keheningan melingkupi keduanya dengan atmosfer ruangan yang semakin memberat. Yoshino sesekali melemparkan pandangan khawatir ke arah Hotsuma yang kini tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, dan mau tidak mau Yoshino teringat kembali tentang kenapa Hotsuma berubah murung seperti ini.

Semuanya berawal di saat pulang sekolah tadi ketika mereka berjalan ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah dan tanpa sengaja melihat Shusei bersama Yuri berjalan beriringan dengan tangan sang ketua osis yang melingkar longgar dilengan Shusei, senyuman tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir keduanya.

"Renjou-kun…" panggil Yoshino, seraya meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hotsuma membuat pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya.

"_Daijobu ka_?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap khawatir ke arah Hotsuma yang di balas dengan tatapan kosong oleh pemuda itu. Yoshino mengernyit sakit ketika melihat tatapan putus asa dari Hotsuma. Dan dengan itu gadis itu pun berlutut di samping Hotsuma, membawa kepala pemuda itu ke dadanya seraya membelai lembut surai keemasan milik sang pemuda.

"_Daijobu, watashi wa soba ni iru kara*_.", _'Kau tidak perlu menyimpannya seorang diri_'

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja", _'Serahkan semua rasa sakitmu padaku_'

Dengan itu Hotsuma menengadahkan kepalanya meraih tulang leher Yoshino dan melumatnya lembut seraya mendorong tubuh gadis itu ke tempat tidur. Yoshino hanya diam seraya memejamkan matanya ketika bibir tipis pemuda itu mencumbui lehernya dan tangannya yang mulai bekerja mengurai simpul dasinya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

…

Keduanya kemudian tertarik ke dalam lautan emosi yang penuh dengan ilusi, tanpa mengindahkan kenyataan mereka bersatu ke dalam kebutuhan egois, membiarkan diri mereka terhanyut sampai ke dasar. Dalam diri memaki, menghujat dirinya sebagai manusia yang tak punya hati ketika _orb_ madunya menangkap tubuh mungil nan rapuh itu bergetar kesakitan di bawahnya.

Ia tahu perasaan gadis itu tulus padanya namun ia tak pernah bisa membalasnya karena di hatinya sudah terpatri pada satu orang dan tak akan pernah bisa berubah dan ia sadar betul dengan tetap mempertahankan hubungan ini ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis ini lebih dalam lagi. Dan lagi-lagi ia kembali mengutuki dirinya yang bahkan di dalam sesi pelepasan hasratnya saat ini, yang ada di pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Shusei.

Perasaan sesal dan sesak menggerogoti hatinya ketika keinginan untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu muncul dan ia berusaha keras agar nama itu tetap tertahan di tenggorokannya, sudah cukup ia menyakiti gadis itu ia tidak ingin menambah lukanya lagi lebih dari ini.

'Tes…'

Kelopak seputih bengkoang itu pun sontak terbuka ketika setetes cairan bening terjatuh di atas kelopaknya, dan apa yang dilihat _orb_ kecoklatan itu membuatnya kembali meredup sendu. Saat ini tepat di hadapannya _orb_ sewarna batu _topaz_ itu berair dengan kilatan luka dan keputus asaan di dalamnya, bibir tipis itu merapat membentuk garis lurus.

Yoshino menggerakkan tangannya merengkuh leher Hotsuma dan membawa pemuda itu ke pelukannya, satu tangannya bergerak membelai surai pirang itu ia ingin sekali mengatak pada Hotsuma bahwa ia tidak perlu menahannya, bahwa ia tidak apa jika Hotsuma ingin menyebutkan nama orang itu yang tentu saja sangat berkebalikkan dengan hatinya yang tidak sanggup mendengar nama orang itu meluncur keluar dari bibir tipis hotsum, tidak dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini.

Setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini, biarkanlah ia bermimpi sebelum ia terjatuh ke dalam dasar tak berujung.

Ketika ia sudah hampir pada batasnya Hotsuma buru-buru mengeluarkan miliknya yang kepersekian detik kemudian menyemburkan benihnya di sprei putih di bawahnya. Hotsuma lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas Yoshino dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit Yoshino seraya bergumam lirih, "Maaf… maafkan aku…"

…

"Maaf Yoshino, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini lagi," lirih Hotsuma seraya membawa tangannya menutupi wajahnya agak meyesal karena sudah melukai perasaan gadis lugu itu. Sedangkan Yoshino yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang sudah bersiap meluncur kapan saja, tangannya meremat erat kemeja Hotsuma yang nampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya.

"…Aku mengerti…" lirihnya, setetes air mata mengalir jatuh menimpa punggung tangannya.

"Yoshino maaf, aku…"

"_Daijobu_… kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kau sudah punya orang yang kau cintai tapi aku dengan egoisnya memintamu jadi pacarku, maaf ya?"

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku tak apa kok," ujar Yoshino seraya tersenyum penuh pengertian walau pun Hotsuma masih bisa menangkap kesedihan dari bolo-bola kecoklatan milik gadis itu, Yoshino lalu merunduk meraih seragam miliknya yang berserakkan di lantai lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih akibat aktivitasnya dengan Hotsuma tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoshino kembali dengan seragam sekolahnya dan dandanannya yang sudah rapi, ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang Hotsuma dan meletakkan kemeja Hotsuma di sana lalu ia menghampiri Hotsuma yang terduduk di pinggir pojok ranjang dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Hotsuma sebelum berujar.

"_Sayonara_ Renjou-kun aku harap cintamu terhadap Usui-senpai bisa terbalas dan kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan." Mendengar nama orang yang ia cintai meluncur dari bibir plum milik Yoshino membuatnya terbelalak kaget tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau…?" gumamnya bingung, tapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hotsuma, gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut seraya membungkuk kecil sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hotsuma yang termenung di kamarnya.

Sudah satu minggu hotsuma tidak masuk sekolah dan di sinilah Shusei, berdiri didepan pintu apartment Hotsuma dengan nafas memburu akibat berlari dari stasion ke apartment Hotsuma, jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 7 lewat 15 menit, malam hari.

Pekerjaannya sebagai wakil ketua osis membuatnya di sibukkan dengan perencanaan festival yang akan di adakan 2 hari lagi dan kalau bukan karena wali kelas Hotsuma bertanya kepadanya perihal keabsenan Hotsuma ia pasti tidak akan pernah tahu kalau sahabat bandelnya itu tidak masuk sekolah selama itu.

Shusei merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci sirep apartment Hotsuma dari sana. Jangan heran kenapa Shusei mempunyai kunci sirep apartment Hotsuma karena ada suatu kejadian dimana Hotsuma mengunci dirinya dari dalam dan tidak mau keluar dari sana selama tiga hari, yang memaksa Shusei untuk mendobrak pintunya demi mendapati Hotsuma yang tergeletak di sampingnya tanpa memasukkan seporsi makanan pun ke perutnya.

Dan dengan itu Shusei memaksa Hotsuma untuk memberikannya kunci sirep apartementnya agar ia bisa mengecek keadaan Hotsuma setiap waktu. Shusei lalu memasukkan kunci itu kelubang pintu dan memutarnya sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk menuju ke arah sebuah pintu yang ia tahu pasti merupakan pintu kamar hotsuma.

Ketika pintu kamar itu terayun terbuka hal yang pertama menyambutnya ialah ruanggan gelap tanpa ada penerangan sedikit pun, hanya cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk dari arah jendela yang tirainya terbuka menyinari sosok Hotsuma yang kini terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk lututnya dengan wajahnya yang terbenam di lututnya. Shusei berjalan menemui Hotsuma dan berhenti di sisi ranjang.

"Hotsuma…" panggilnya, pemuda yang dipanggil namanya berjengit sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya mempertemukan _orb _identik mereka.

"Shu… sei…" lirihnya

"Ku dengar selama seminggu ini kau tidak masuk sekolah, kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang, yang di tanya hanya memandang Shusei dengan tatapan nanar sebelum tertawa miris, sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi wajahnya.

"…Haha… kau masih peduli denganku rupanya…" lirihnya, alis Shusei terangkat tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Hotsuma?"

"Apa maksudku? Kau bertanya apa maksudku? Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu apa maksudmu dengan semua ini! Pertama kau menghindariku, kedua kau tidak bisa kukontak walaupun aku berusaha untuk menghubungimu beberapa kali, dan terakhir kulihat kau sedang berjalan dengan cewek anggota osis itu," Hotsuma lalu menundukkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan,

"…aku tahu aku cuma laki-laki brengsek yang suka mempermainkan perasaan gadis-gadis, tapi setidaknya aku sahabatmu kau bisa saja memintaku secara baik-baik agar aku menjauh darimu kalau kau takut imejmu akan terlihat buruk di mata pacarmu kalau dia tahu kau sahabatku. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini…", 'Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tidak, kau salah paham Hotsuma. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu terhadapmu, lagi pula aku sama sekali belum punya pacar."

"Lalu apa? Apa alasanmu mengabaikanku kalau begitu."

"…Jangan memaksaku mengatakannya."

"Kau harus! Bukankah aku sahabatmu? Atau… apa hanya aku yang beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Bukan…"

"Lalu apa?!"

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu!"

"A-apa?"

Shusei menggerakkan tangannya naik ke atas meremat erat sweater yang berada di bagian dadanya, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ini menyiksaku. Setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan wanita lain perasaan tidak rela itu selalu muncul dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima semuanya, karena ku tahu kalau aku memaksakan egoku maka persahabatan yang kita jalin selama ini akan rusak, makanya… aku memilih untuk menghindar, berharap kalau dengan ituperasaan ini bisa kukubur tapi kenyataannya… perasaanku terhadapmu makin tidak bisa ku bendung…" ujarnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Hotsuma yang mendengar penjelasan dari Shusei itu hanya diam seraya menatap Shusei dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan kebungkamannya di salah artikan oleh Shusei sebagai penolakan. Dengan itu ia pun bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku," ujarnya seraya dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Hei Shusei, tunggu jangan pergi!" cegah Hotsuma seraya menarik lengan Shusei dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Maaf," gumamnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Betapa buruknya aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu, apalagi ternyata kau menyimpan perasaan seperti itu terhadapku."

"Hotsuma. Sudah kukatakan kau tidak usah—"

"Bukan itu."

"…"

"Aku juga… punya perasaan yang sama terhadapmu," aku Hotsuma. Mendengar pengakuan Hotsuma Shusei sontak menoleh ke arah Hotsuma menatap _orb_ madu itu seakan mencari kebenaran dari orb cemerlang yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa tertarik ke dalamnya.

"Dan aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama sepertimu, berpikir kemungkinan kau akan menjauhiku kalau kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapmu" lanjut Hotsuma seraya tertawa getir, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di bahu lebar Shusei menghirup aroma khas pemuda itu.

"Betapa bodohnya kita mengambil keputusan egois tanpa mengetahui perasaan masing-masing."

"Hotsuma…" panggil Shusei, Hotsuma menolehkan wajahnya ke samping menyadari betapa dekat wajah mereka, entah siapa yang memulai duluan mereka mendapati wajah mereka yang saling mendekat sebelum kemudian bibir mereka bertemu ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sentuhan lembut berubah jadi lumatan, Hotsuma kemudian membalik tubuh Shusei menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka, tangannya merayap di balik baju Shusei meraih benjolan kecil yang ada di dadanya membuat pemuda itu melengguh nikmat di buatnya. Tidak membuang kesempatan Hotsuma langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Shusei yang sedikit terbuka ketika pemuda itu melengguh, menjelajahi goa lembab itu, menghitung deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi di atas dan di bawahnya, dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Shusei.

Tangan pucat seputih pualam itu bergerak ke sisi wajah Hotsuma menarik kepala pirang itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, Hotsuma menuntun Shusei maju, sampai kaki Shusei menabrak sisi ranjang dan keduanya terdorong jatuh ke ranjang dengan punggung Shusei yang lebih dulu menghantam matras.

…

Hotsuma menurunkan bibirnya mengecup lembut dagu dan jangkun Shusei sebelum kemudian bangkit menatap wajah Shusei yang terengah dengan wajahnya yang memerah, alisnya berkerut seakan ragu untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

"Hotsuma… panggil Shusei seraya menggerakkan tangannya ke sisi wajah Hotsuma.

"Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu menahannya" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Hotsuma.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, _I'm yours_," ujar Shusei seraya tersenyum lembut kearah Hotsuma. Itu, dan Hotsuma terlepas dari rantai-rantai yang membelenggunya selama ini. Ia kemudian buru-buru merunduk dan kembali mengklaim bibir tipis itu membawanya ke dalam ciuman panas yang penuh ekstasi membuat pemuda yang ada di bawahnya kehilangan logikanya dan hanya mampu melengguhkan nama sang pemuda di atasnya.

Hawa di ruangan semakin memanas ketika kedua pemuda itu akhirnya bersatu membentuk jalinan rumit, derit ranjang bagaikan irama yang mengiringi setiap lengguhan, kecupan dan lumatan ketika jari-jemari tan itu bergerak menyusuri tubuh mulus seputih porselin itu, mengirimkan getaran-getaran kenikmatan pada tubuh pemuda di bawahnya.

Shusei-lah yang pertama kali melepaskan benihnya di perut dan dadanya, disusul oleh Hotsuma yang buru-buru melepaskan miliknya karena tidak kuat menahan himpitan otot rektum yang berkontraksi di dalamnya, namun sebelum ia berhasil mengeluarkan miliknya, lengan ramping milik Shusei merengkuhnya di pinggang menahannya tetap pada posisinya.

"Jangan keluarkan, aku ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya."

"Shusei… ku—kuhh…!" Hotsuma mengejang ketika otot-otot dinding itu makin menghimpitnya membuatnya menyemburkan sarinya di dalam Shusei membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya bergidik nikmat saat merasakan cairan hangat itu mengisinya penuh. Keduanya diam beberapa saat berusaha meresapi kenikmatan yang tersisa sebelum Hotsuma ambruk di atas Shusei.

Hotsuma mencium dahi Shusei sebelum menatap _orb_ yang seidentik dengannya itu dan lalu berucap, "Shusei… _daisuki_…"

Senyuman merekah dari bibir tipis yang agak membengkak itu sebelum membalas, "_Boku mou_." Dan mereka kembali terbuai dalam ciuman lembut yang mereka bagi bersama.

…

"Ah! Usui-senpai. Maukah kau datang ke kafe kami? Kami punya sesuatu yang special untukmu," ujar Yoshino saat melihat Shusei dan Yuri yang sedang berpatroli berjalan melintasi maid kafe mereka.

Shusei menoleh kearah gadis yang ia kenali sebagai mantan pacar Hotsuma –Hotsuma sudah memberitahunya kalau pemuda itu sudah memutuskan semua pacarnya– itu yang kini dalam balutan dress hitam berkerah setali dengan aksen putih di pinggirannya yang ditimpa apron panjang berenda berwarna putih, di kepalanya dihiasi bandu berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda putih disisi-sisinya, stocking hitam melekat ketat di kaki jenjangnya yang dipermanis dengan sepatu patofel ber-heels 3cm.

"Wah, wah. Kau sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis ya, Usui-kun," komentar sang ketua osis yang berada di sampingnya dengan senyuman usil terlukis di bibir merahnya.

"Yuri-san…"

"Pergilah Usui-kun. Kau boleh beristirahat, biar aku yang melanjutkan patroli seorang diri. Belakangan ini kau sudah berkerja keras membantuku dan anggota osis lainnya kau patut mendapatkan hadiah," ujar Yuri seraya menepuk pundak Shusei sebelum kemudian berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Mari masuk Usui-senpai," ajak Yoshino seraya menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam kafe di belakangnya.

Yoshino mengantar Shusei ke kursinya yang berada di paling pojok ruangan yang letaknya agak tersisih dari para pelanggan lainnya. Yoshino menunggu pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya sebelum berucap, "Biar saya yang mencatat pesanan anda," ujarnya seraya memberikan menu pesanan pada Shusei, "Anda mau pesan apa, _gotsujin-sama_?" lanjutnya dengan keformalitasan seorang maid yang merupakan manner wajib di setiap maid café.

"Aku pesan moe omelet dan rabu-rabu latte" putus Shusei setelah memeriksa lembaran menu di tangannya.

Yoshino dengan cekatan menuliskan menu yang dipesan Shusei di note-nya sebelum kemudian membacakan kembali pesanan yang sudah ia catat.

"Saya akan membacakan pesanan anda kembali : satu moe omelet dan satu rabu-rabu latte, apakah ada pesanan lain, _gotsujin-sama_?" Shusei hanya tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu, pesanan anda akan datang 15 menit lagi." Dan dengan itu Yoshino berlalu pergi. Shusei menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengobservasi ruangan kelas yang disulap menjadi seperti sebuah kafe ini.

Shusei memperhatikan beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, beberapa dari maid terlihat sedang mencatatkan menu pesanan pelanggannya, beberapannya lagi sedang mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya, bahkan ia juga bisa menangkap dua orang pemuda berparas cantik dengan pakaian maid.

Satu diantaranya yang berambut coklat muda –Yuki, kalau ia tidak salah ingat– terlihat kikuk saat melakukan moe pose, wajahnya tampak memerah malu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi yang berambut hitam –kuroto– tengah menata pesanan di meja makan sebelum kemudian men-death-glare pelanggannya itu ketika pelanggannya itu memintanya melakukan gerakan yang sama seperti pemuda yang satunya.

Pemuda _raven_ itu pun dengan gusar menarik kerah kemeja pemuda yang menjadi pelanggannya itu sambil meneriakkan nama pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu dan memintanya agar diam namun di abaikan oleh pelanggannya yang tetap menyebutnya imut itu, ah… sepertinya mereka berdua punya hubungan yang cukup dekat.

"Haha… sepertinya Kuroto-kun masih agak malu-malu dengan Senshiro-san ya? Padahal mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Atau hubungan dua orang itu memang sangat dekat . Shusei menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dari arah serong depannya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan Yuki sedang tersenyum memperhatikan dua pemuda yang masih berada di dunia mereka sendiri itu.

Pemuda berambut perak di seberang gadis itu ikut tersenyum matanya juga tidak lepas dari dua pemuda itu.

"Sifat _tsundere_-nya memang tidak pernah hilang walau pun mereka sudah lama pacaran," pemuda itu lalu melirik seorang pria pertengahan 20-an bernuansa hitam yang kini tengah duduk seorang diri di pojok kanan ruangan dekat dengan jendela.

"Dan sepertinya Luka-san tidak bisa berhenti melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada orang-orang yang mengganggu Yuki," ujarnya lagi saat memperhatikan pria itu yang dengan terang-terangan melemparkan death-glare kepada sepasang kekasih yang terus-menerus meminta Yuki melakukan moe pose.

"Huh… Sairi dan Ria memang tidak pernah lelah menggoda Yuki-chan, dan luka juga sepertinya terlalu overprotektif terhadap Yuki-chan," keluh gadis berambut coklat muda itu.

"Itu karena Luka-san sangat mencintai Yuki, karena itu ia tidak suka jika melihat orang lain berbuat buruk pada Yuki," jelas pemuda berambut perak itu.

"…Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada orang yang menggangguku, Tsukumo?" tanya gadis itu pada pemuda yang ia panggil Tsukumo.

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi Touko-chan dari orang-orang yang berusaha mengganggumu," jawab Tsukumo mantab.

"Ha'i, ha'i. kalau begitu jangan pernah menginggalkan sisi _onee-san, ne?_" ujar gadis bernama Touko itu seraya membelai rambut perak sang adik yang senyumannya tidak pernah luntur dari bibir tipisnya.

Asyik dengan yang diperhatikannya, Shusei tak menyadari sesosok pirang tengah menghampiri kursinya dan berhenti tepat di depan mejanya.

"Selamat menikmati pesanan anda," ujar sebuah suara berat yang terdengar familiar di telinganya. Shusei menengadahkan kepalanya, menabrakkan _orb_-nya yang seidentik dengan _orb_ milik orang itu yang kini dibingkai dengan kaca mata bening.

"Hotsuma…" gumamnya saat menyadari kehadiran sang kekasih yang sekarang ini tengah dibalut dengan kemeja putih yang ditimpa dengan vest hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu di kerahnya, celana panjang sebagai bawahan dengan celemek hitam melingkar di bagian pinggangnya, rambut pirangnya yang biasanya berantakan kini disisir kebelakang menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya.

"Pesananmu Shusei," ujar Hotsuma seraya menata makanan yang dipesan Shusei di atas meja makan.

"Bukankah ini maid café? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkan pesanan?"

"Awalnya aku dapat bagian kerja di dapur, tapi Yoshino tiba-tiba saja menarikku ke ruang ganti dan menyuruhku memakai setelan ini, katanya aku harus buru-buru dan lalu setelah itu ia memintaku untuk mengantarkan pesanan ini ke mejamu," gerutunya saat menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Shusei melirik kearah Yoshino yang sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggannya dan seeuatu nge-klik di kepalanya.

Oh, begitu rupanya…

Ia pun tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika gadis itu melambaikan tangannya riang saat ia menyadari tatapan Shusei yang tertuju padanya.

"…Hotsuma, bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan padamu?" tanya Shusei.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan gerakan yang seperti itu untukku?" pinta Shusei seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Yuki yang masih setia melakukan moe pose.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Hotsuma meledak, "Iya da! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan pose memalukan seperti itu, zettai ya da!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, kau tidak malu didengar semua orang di kafe ini, dan lagi Yoshino bilang ia punyasesuatu yang special untukku dan aku yakin yang ia maksud itu kau," jelas Shusei.

"Apa! Tch! Perempuan itu, bisa-bisanya dia melemparkanku pada seorang pria mesum" gerutu Hotsuma dengan suaranya yang mengecil diakhir.

"Oi, siapa yang kau maksud pria mesum? Aku masih bisa mendengar perkataanmu dengan jelas, kau tahu?" protes Shusei.

Shusei lalu menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum berujar, "Lupakan, bisakah kau duduk di sana dan menemaniku makan?" pintanya seraya menunjuk kursi di seberangnya. Hotsuma hanya mengangguk patuh seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ditunjuk Shusei.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi diantara mereka yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Shusei yang tengah fokus dengan makanannya —setidaknya berusaha fokus hanya kepada makanannya— sedangkan Hotsuma tengah sibuk memandangi wajah Shusei.

"Na, Shusei," panggil Hotsuma, meminta perhatian dari Shusei.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin tanya, sebenarnya apa hubungamu dengan gadis yang bersamamu minggu kemarin di pintu gerbang."

"Gadis?"

"Uh… itu… gadis anggota osis yang bersamamu kemarin itu, kelihatannya kau dekat sekali dengannya."

"Maksudmu Yuri-san? Dia ketua osis di sekolah kita, masa kau tidak tahu dan lagi hubungan kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja di osis."

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa saat itu kalian terlihat mesra sekali?"

"Mesra bagaimana maksudmu"

"Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya di lenganmu kau ingat? Dan kau tidak terlihat keberatan dengan itu."

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan lengannya begitu saja 'kan? Itu akan terkesan kasar untuknya apalagi saat itu yuri-san sedang dalam perasaan bahagianya karena tugas persiapan festival sebagian besarnya sudah hampir rampung."

"Tch! Kau dan _lady's man manner_-mu."

"Kau cemburu Hotsuma? Asal kau tahu, kau jauh lebih berharga bagiku dari pada apa pun yang ada di dunia ini dan kau tidak perlu takut kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan berpaling darimu karena kaulah satu-satunya yang selalu ada di pikiranku."

"Tidak perlu menggombal padaku, kata-kata manismu itu tidak akan mempan." Gerutu Hotsuma seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, rona merah terlihat samar di pipi tan-nya. Dan Shusei hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati reaksi Hotsuma itu, tangannya bergerak meraih nampan yang di pakai Hotsuma sebagai wadah untuk membawa pesanannya tadi dan lalu berdiri dari duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma," panggilnya meminta perhatian dari Hotsuma.

"Hm? Ada ap—" tanpa menunggu Hotsuma menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shusei buru-buru menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hotsuma melumatnya lembut yang kemudian dibalas Hotsuma dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shusei dan menjelajahi rongga hangat itu, merayu lidah Shusei untuk berdansa bersamanya. Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di sekelilingnya keduanya terhanyut ke dalam dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya.

Owari~

A/N : Tepar… xp. Akhirnya selesai juga, Alhamdullillah setelah dua bulan nulis ini fanfic dengan segala pengorbanan dan tumpah darah (Lebay) akhirnya bisa rampung juga~ yay~ #sujud syukur

Dan ini fic pertama Ferl yang ber-rate M! dan untuk pertama kalinya Ferl merasa deg-degan pas nulis adegan lemon, sebenarnya gak apa-apa sih toh umur Ferl udah 21 tahun tapi entah kenapa Ferl kok berasa canggung sendiri seperti 'Duh boleh gak ya - boleh gak ya' 6(=.=") dan demi apa Ferl gak pernah nyangka kalau Ferl akan menulis scene lemon sebanyak dua kali di fic ber-rate M pertama Ferl (|||=.=).

Oh ya, hajimemashite, watashi wa Claraferllia freylux dessu panggil aja Ferl, ocey! (^w^) /. Ferl adalah seorang author pengelana yang suka gonta-ganti fandom sesuai mood, hehe… dan untuk kedepannya Ferl mungkin akan sesekali berkunjung ke fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya #Bow

Okey, Ferl mau pamit dulu, _see you to next story _\(^ w ^)/

Note : *Watashi wa soba ni iru kara : aku akan selalu di sisimu #tolong koreksi kalau ada yang salah ya (^ w ^)


End file.
